


Девушка мечты

by omnivores (yolo_jackie)



Category: Kick the Girl!
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/omnivores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Акияма увидел Хану по телевизору и понял, что пропал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Девушка мечты

Такаги говорит:

— Ты, Акияма, такими темпами нормальную девушку себе в жизни не найдешь.

Повисшее в воздухе «ну ты только посмотри на себя» Такаги по-дружески решает не озвучивать. С подобными благими намерениями с его стороны Акияма мог бы с тем же успехом лететь головой вниз с какой-нибудь высотки. Они ведь есть, эти застывшие слова, вот же, никуда не деваются — как огромный разноцветный слон в углу комнаты. А Акияма, вопреки распространенному мнению, не слепой и не глупый, слона замечает сразу, даже до того, как Такаги успевает закрыть рот.

Это потом Такаги еще и добавляет себе под нос глухое: «Особенно если будешь игнорировать групповые свидания с моделями», и от этого к метафорическому полету вниз головой добавляется еще несколько этажей. Из самых лучших побуждений, конечно. Лететь веселее, если дольше.

От группового свидания с моделями Акияма отказался на прошлой неделе, а Такаги до сих пор не может пережить. Какие струны в его душе задело такое простое «нет, у меня планы», Акияма не знает и знать не хочет. Да и вообще, какая разница, пойдет он или нет, если по логике того же Такаги получается, что у Акиямы все равно нет никаких шансов. Он — обычный, ничем не выдающийся саларимен. Трясется в метро утром и вечером, извращениями не занимается, прилежно держит руки при себе; работает усердно и даже немного сверхурочно, и годовой отчет — его лучший друг; носит дешевые костюмы и откладывает из зарплаты на покупку билетов на матчи, где женщины бьют друг друга. Ну и зачем ему тогда пытаться?

Это Такаги — саларимен очень даже выдающийся. За одну неделю у него бывает три разные подружки и еще небольшая очередь из желающих на следующую, пусть это и весьма косвенно связано с его профессиональными качествами.

А у Акиямы никого, только еще один билет на матч Нацуно Ханы и мечты о несбыточном. Но его и это, по правде говоря, устраивает.

Нацуно Хану он увидел по телевизору случайно. Во время интервью, которого не запомнил, девушки, которую не запомнил тоже. Смотрел тогда Акияма только в левый угол экрана, где на фоне тренировалась Хана. Во всем мире вдруг не оказалось ничего, кроме боксерской груши, ног Ханы, ее ударов, ее длинных волос, завязанных в хвост. Все было как в паршивом сёдзё, разве что звездочки не летали. Паршивом — потому что Акияма не только не слепой и не глупый, но еще и крепко держится за связь с реальностью. В его реальности не бывает хэппи эндов с красотками из левого угла экрана телевизора. 

Акияма, разумеется, не сразу узнал, как ее зовут. Сначала даже думал — все, жизнь кончена, он никогда и не узнает. Но жизнь кончаться не торопилась. Был первый бой Ханы, первый проведенный ею нокаут, а Акияма стоял посреди толпы, маленький и незаметный с ринга, наверное, и не мог даже вымолвить ни слова поддержки, не то что закричать. А вдруг она услышит его, именно его, голос? А что, если нет? Жизнь будет кончена в очередной раз, она у Акиямы вообще немного склонна к мелкой бытовой драме.

Был и второй бой, и тогда все повторилось. Акияма забронировал билет и на третий, мысленно считая себя фанатом Ханы, который будет с ней с самого начала ее восхождения, но третьего боя уже не случилось. Нацуно Хана исчезла с про-ринга, словно ее никогда не существовало.

***

Случается так, что судьба подбрасывает удачу в местах, где ты ее совершенно не ждешь. Например, когда возвращаешься домой после работы в три часа ночи, — пешком, конечно, потому что транспорт уже давно не ходит, а о такси как-то сразу не подумалось. Например, в слабо освещенном переулке, по которому Акияма бредет медленно, почти не глядя по сторонам, и костерит сам себя. Например, на узкой скамейке в обнимку с куклой полицейского-регулировщика в полный рост.

Нацуно Хана спит прямо там, на скамейке, и какую-то пару секунд Акияма завидует сначала Хане, потом кукле регулировщика в ее объятьях. Вот бы и ему прилечь рядом и вырубиться. Хорошее все же время — три часа ночи, совершенно все равно, в каком месте спать. Затем до Акиямы наконец доходит происходящее — и кто перед ним, и где, и который час, и как же здорово, что не стал ехать на такси.

Нацуно Хана определенно пьяна. У нее покрасневшие щеки; она тихо бормочет что-то во сне. Волосы разметались по скамейке, и первый порыв Акиямы — быстро достать из кармана телефон и сфотографировать до того, как этот мираж развеется дымом. Секунда, другая, Акияма застывает над Ханой с включенной камерой, и мираж все еще на месте, но сделать снимок Акияма почему-то не может. Одно-единственное движение сейчас — как нажатие красной кнопки. В Хане есть что-то такое — какой-то парализующий токсин, который передается воздушно-капельным путем. Акияма цепенеет и, кажется, даже не дышит. В голове назойливо молоточками стучит мысль — ну какие там модели, зачем ему модели. Акияма уже видит, как провожает Хану до дома, до квартиры, потом до спальни. Фантазия тормозит прямо на пороге самого интересного, и мысленно Акияма уже отвешивает себе тумаки.

Хана открывает глаза как раз вовремя: Акияма так и не успевает сделать фотку. Может, у Ханы сверхъестественное чутье на извращенцев, которые любят тайком фотографировать милых беззащитных девушек. Она моргает, глядя на Акияму, их лица слишком близко и это охрененно, хотя у Акиямы хватает ума не говорить этого вслух.

— Эм… Ты в порядке? — спрашивает он. Молодец, не заикаешься, это уже плюс. Так держать. Хана так серьезно смотрит на него, словно решает нерешаемые задачи, а потом отвечает, все так же серьезно:

— В порядке. Могу ударить.

Акияма бы хохотнул нервно, на тон выше примерно, если бы успел. На деле же успевает он только отлететь подальше и закашляться, согнуться от боли в три погибели. Она действительно может ударить. Такими темпами доводить до дома, квартиры и постели придется его, только в совершенно другом смысле.

Акияма, с одной стороны, немного опасается второго удара: кажется, он довольно сильно разозлил Хану. А с другой, скрытой и несколько мазохистской, ему так и хочется еще.

Потом Хана чуть раздраженно говорит: «Тренер, защищайтесь лучше», и все становится на свои места. С самого начала она смотрела на Акияму, но даже не видела его. Второго удара не будет, а жаль. Акияме кажется, что сейчас этот удар ему очень нужен.

***

Забыть пиджак с документами на скамье может только отъявленный дурак. По этому незамысловатому симптому Акияма ставит себе еще один ненужный диагноз, но удача компенсирует ему и мазохизм, и кретинизм, и вообще все.

Нацуно Хана стоит под дверью его квартиры и держит в руках его пиджак. Акияма не может принять решение о стратегическом отступлении и перегруппировке внутри квартиры уже хотя бы потому, что ключи тоже остались в пиджаке. Награду «неудачник года» получает сами понимаете кто, бурные аплодисменты. 

Хана протягивает ему пиджак, говорит, что нашла адрес по паспорту, а Акияма не придумывает ничего лучше, чем пригласить ее выпить. Расчет, в принципе, не то чтобы ошибочен: посреди бела дня Хана не станет бить его за такое предложение. Если повезет.

Но Хана не бьет, а просто соглашается, даже не особо взвешивая за и против. 

Наверное, так ощущаются превзойденные ожидания — будто спрыгнул с балкона в надежде самоубиться, но в самый ответственный момент вдруг расправил крылья.

***

Общих тем для разговора у них не очень много, и это удручает. Акияма все пытается сказать, как ему нравится кикбоксинг Ханы, но о кикбоксинге она говорить отказывается, довольно топорно меняя тему всякий раз, когда Акияма опять переступает черту. Кто бы мог подумать, что черту она проведет именно в том месте, которое их хоть немного связывает?

Сначала Хана пьет и будто не пьянеет — Акияма даже перестает считать стаканы, — а потом ее вдруг переключает. В этот момент она похожа на внезапно перегоревшую лампочку. Вот тебе и блуждающий взгляд, и заплетающийся язык, и опять эти покрасневшие щеки. Акияма расплачивается торопливо, надо обязательно успеть довести ее до дома, а то ведь нельзя же каждый день спать на улице. Даже если очень хочется.

Идет Хана сама, со стороны даже не скажешь, что столько выпила. Правда, Акияма все равно смотрит под ноги за двоих — на всякий случай. Ему все еще очень хочется спросить, почему она больше не выходит на ринг и отказывается об этом разговаривать, но пользоваться моментом, чтобы развязывать языки — это, скорее, конек Такаги, которому Акияма не обучен.

Хана, наверное, по кикбоксингу очень скучает. Иначе ни сны о тренировках, ни куклу регулировщика, ни нежелание развивать тему объяснить не получается. Акияма неожиданно зло пинает попавшийся ему под ноги камешек.

— Мы пришли, — вдруг объявляет Хана. Как это? Неужели так быстро? Когда успели? Акияма прячет руки в карманы и взгляд под челкой, а потом говорит сам себе, что надо быть мужиком. Поднимает голову, смотрит прямо на Хану. Она смотрит в ответ, но действительно ли видит его? Весь вечер она была словно в своих мыслях и в стаканах с пивом. Был ли с ней Акияма? Если был, то зачем, какой смысл?

— Отлично, — кивает он, потому что молчать уже просто невозможно. — Тогда я пошел. Спокойной ночи.

Спокойной ночи она ему не желает, и правда — с чего бы вдруг. Акияма заставляет себя смотреть вперед, хотя хочется сжаться, съежиться оттого, что внутри больнее, чем от всех ударов мира вместе взятых. Он бросает взгляд на часы — если поспешить, то еще можно успеть на последний поезд.

Когда Хана хватает его за рукав, это паршивое сёдзё вдруг кажется Акияме не таким паршивым. Не показалось же, верно? Если сейчас обернуться, она действительно будет стоять и придерживать Акияму за рубашку? 

Будь мужиком, напоминает себе он и оборачивается.

Хана перед ним настоящая, хочешь, проверь и потрогай, но будь готов к последствиям. Акияма все рассматривает и рассматривает ее, словно видит то ли в первый, то ли в последний раз. Возможно, это он склонен к мелкому и бытовому драматизму.

— Не хочешь зайти ко мне? — спрашивает Хана, глядя Акияме прямо в глаза, и, вопреки ожиданиям, в его голове не проносится целая тысяча образов. В голове пусто и гулко, мозг словно освободил пространство сердцебиению, которое отдается по всему телу. Хана смотрит выжидающе и все еще не отпускает его рукав, а потом уточняет: — На чай.

Дурацкое уточнение, Хана, не надо так. 

А что Акияма? Он пошел бы за ней на чай, на кофе, на плаху, даже в зал для кикбоксинга. Куда угодно.

Он кивает Хане и позволяет и дальше придерживать себя за рукав, вести себя следом. Там, где пальцы Ханы задевают его через ткань, становится так горячо, что Акияма опасается — как бы не появились ожоги. 

Он сжимает кулаки почти до боли — лишь бы больше не хотелось коснуться ее руки.


End file.
